


Bite

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 03:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “You can bite me."





	Bite

**Author's Note:**

> For day four of kinktober, I picked to write about biting and what better to write about than vampire willow? In this, though not implied she is a vampire with a soul.

Tara shivered as she felt Willow’s cool fingers against her bare skin. They made their way up her stomach, towards her breasts. Tara let out a moan as her breasts were fondled. A kiss was pressed to each, the lips cold but still felt like fire against her. 

Then those lips were on hers and Tara wrapped her arms around the vampire, pulling her close. The fingers on her breasts started to travel again, moving down between her legs and Tara moaned again, fingers digging into the other woman’s back. 

“Oh Willow!” She gasped and baring her neck to the vampire. Her eyes flew open when she felt lips against her pulse point. She expected to feel Willow’s fangs, but was instead surprised when she felt tender kisses against her neck instead.

“You can bite me,” Tara whispered and Willow looked up at her.

“Are you sure?”

Tara nodded. “I want you to.”

Willow stared at her for a long moment before lowering her head again. Tara felt a couple of more tender kisses against her neck before fangs were biting into her. She gasped and held the vampire tighter, one hand moving up to tangle in Willow’s hair as she drank from her. It was an odd feeling, but at the same time, Tara could feel herself becoming even more aroused.

After a few more seconds, the vampire pulled away and wiped the blood from her lips. Tara smiled up at her and cupped the woman’s face, pulling her down for a kiss. Willow kissed her back before rolling off of her, one hand moving between Tara’s legs once more. “Was that good?” She whispered.

Tara nodded, gasping as a finger slipped inside of her. “Amazing.” She kissed Willow again and lost herself in the pleasure.


End file.
